Homer Katagiri
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Homer is the uncle of Billy Katagiri and the head commander of the A-Laws in Season 2. Personality & Character Appearing to be a very calm and collected man, Homer is a fearless and determined man. He was presumably hired by Ribbons Almark to lead the A-Laws and unite the world under the Innovators. Homer also believes in the code of ''bushido, ''or loyalty to one's goal. He also taught a scarred Graham Aker these same methods to apply them in battle. Skills & Abilities History Season 2 After the reappearance of Celestial Being, Homer personally recruits Colonel Kati Mannequin into the A-Laws, as she is one of the people who has experience combating the paramilitary group. Later, Homer's nephew, Billy, is recruited into the A-Laws after the mass breakout at an anti-government prison, he installs him as an MS Technical Chief and tells him that he has high hopes in him. Homer later attends a Federation banquet with Billy. His presence is noticed by Wang Liu Mei and Tieria Erde (disguised as a woman). The latter knows that his position in the A-Laws is pivotal, however, he also believed that there was someone else at the banquet who is the real power behind the A-Laws. His answer then came in front of him when the host of the banquet, Ribbons Almark appeared. The next day, Celestial Being's spaceship, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, escaped into space through use of Trans-Am, Lee Zhejiang was waiting for them in space, ready to destroy the ship during its low particle capacity. However, the Gundam with two drives, 00 didn't use Trans-Am and had launched during atmospheric exit. 00 fired two V-shaped blasts at Zhejiang's ship, killing him. Dismayed at this loss, Homer realized that to defeat Celestial Being and prevent further sacrifices, they must ask for the assistance of the Innovators. The Innovators soon deployed in the A-Laws as licensed officers, with new, powerful suits to combat the Gundams. After Ptolemy 2 destroys the superweapon Memento Mori, the Federation government grants the A-Laws direct control of the military to further increase security. However, Homer fears that public support will eventually go to the anti-government force, Katharon and task Brigadier General Arthur Goodman to handle Celestial Being. His fears later came true when a number of dissidents in the regular army, lead by Colonel Hank Hercule, who have occupied the AEU's orbital elevator. Worried that Katharon activities will increase, Homer ordered Commander Kim in the regular army to send Sergei Smirnov on a top secret mission to ask the dissidents to surrender. He sent Goodman into space to use another Memento Mori to completely destroy the elevator. The destruction of the elevator is a success, with Memento Mori II extremely damaged and the combatants on the surface worked together to save the surrounding cities. Break Pillar, as it was called, was blamed on anti-government forces and the Federation president announced four months later that the regular army will be given to the complete command of the A-Laws. While this is being announced, Homer is secretly told that Celestial Being had appeared in space, successfully destroying Memento Mori. When the A-Laws's true colors are exposed to the world, Homer commits seppuku rather than face the charges for his crimes. Relationships A-Laws He is the head of this secretive organization and delegates high-ranking officers to various positions. ;Billy Katagiri :Billy is Homer's nephew. Though they have little interaction with each other due to their respective jobs, it can be said that the two hold a great deal of respect for each other. ;Mister Bushido :Homer took in a scarred Graham after ''Operation Fallen Angels ''and taught him the way of the ''bushido, ''in order to defeat Setsuna F. Seiei in battle once and for all. Innovators ;Ribbons Almark :While appearing as the commander of the A-Laws, Homer's true orders come from Ribbons. Needing an organization to support his view of Aeolia Schenberg's ''plan, ''Ribbons frequently advises Homer on Celestial Being's activities and whereabouts and assigns other Innovators to A-Laws as licensed officers. Gallery Homer_Katagiri_Profile_Pic.JPG Homer Katagiri commit seppuku.jpg References External links *Homer Katagiri on Wikipedia